parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Jr Commercial Break October 14, 1997
'Part 1' *Nick Jr. Next ID (9:00a Little Bear, 9:30a Blue's Clues) *Jim Henson Muppet Babies Promo *Blue's Clues Promo *Mcdonald's Happy Meal The Jungle Book 1997 Commercial *Burger King Kids Club Universal Monsters Commercial *Allegra's Window Promo *The Wubbulous World Of Dr. Seuss Promo *Gullah Gullah Island Promo *Rupert Promo *Nick Jr ID - Game Board *Nick Jr Face Tries To Be Serious *Little Bear, Hiccups; Date With Father Bear; Pudding Hill Part 2 *Face Bumper: Busy World of Richard Scarry Song (2nd version) *Play It Safe Pool Song *Nick Jr Face Has A Song About My Name *Nick Jr. Next ID (9:30 Blue's Clues, 10:00 The Busy World Of Richard Scarry) *Nick Jr. Play to Learn Promo *Mcdonald's Happy Meal The Jungle Book 1997 Commercial (2x) *The Busy World Of Richard Scary Promo *Blue's Clues Promo *Nick Jr ID - Swan *Up Next Your Fifth chance to catch this weeks Blue's Clues *Nick Jr Face Drink For His Cup *Blue's Clues Blue's Story Time Part 3 *Nick Jr Face Acounces Songs From The Wubbulous World Of Dr. Seuss *Song From The Wubbulous World Of Dr. Seuss King Of Fish *Nick Jr Face The Rooster *Nick Jr. Next ID (10:00a The Busy World Of Richard Scarry, 10:30a Jim Henson's Muppet Babies) *Little Bear Promo *Rupert Promo *Nick Jr ID - Cats *Nick Jr Face Makes Cow Sounds *The Busy World of Richard Scary, Season 1 Episode Mr. Raccoon's Different Day / Mario, the Venitian Gondelier / The Best Babysitter Ever Part 4 *Nick Jr. Face's Introduction to Muppet Time *Muppet Time Undercover Rover *Nick Jr Face the Pig *Nick Jr. Next ID (10:30a Jim Henson's Muppet Babies, 11:00a The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *The Jungle Book VHS 1997 Commercial *Nick Jr New Fall Season Promo *Nick Jr ID - Craft Duck *Nick Jr. Face vs. The Days Of The Week (Jim Henson's Muppet Babies Version) *Jim Henson's Muppet Babies, Season 2 Episode By the Book Part 6 *Nick Jr Face Cout Backwards With A Big Event *Counting Carl Number 9 *Nick Jr Face Laughs *Nick Jr. Next ID (11:00a The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, 11:30a Gullah Gullah Island) *The Busy World of Richard Scary Promo *The Wubbulous World Of Dr. Seuss Promo *Nick Jr ID - Hippo *Nick Jr Face Has A Tennis Match *The Wubbulous World Of Dr. Seuss, Season 1 Episode Horton Hears a Hit Part 7 *Nick Jr Face Sings a Waiting Song *Amby And Dexter Arts And Crafts *Nick Jr Face The Robot *Nick Jr. Next ID (11:30a Gullah Gullah Island, 12:00p Little Bear) *Mcdonald's Happy Meal The Jungle Book 1997 Commercial (3x) *Little Bear Adventures Promo *Nick Jr ID - Cat *Nick Jr. Face's Gullah Gullah Island Vignette *Gullah Gullah Island, The School Show Part 8 *Nick Jr Face Meets Philomena Fly *What's The Buzz? With Philomena Fly House Painting *Nick Jr Face Spins Around *Nick Jr. Next ID (12:00p Little Bear, 12:30p Blues Clues) *The Jungle Book VHS 1997 Commercial *Rupert Promo *Blue's Clues Promo *Nick Jr ID - Crocodile *Nick Jr. Face Loves The Rain *Little Bear Meets No Feet; The Campout; Emily's Balloon Part 9 *Nick Jr Face Alphabet Song *Max and His Alphabet Adventures The Letter M *Nick Jr Face Parade *Nick Jr. Next ID (12:30p Blues Clues, 1:00p Allegra's Window) *Jim Henson Muppet Babies Promo *Nick Jr ID - Frog *Up Next Your First chance to catch this weeks Blue's Clues *Nick Jr. Face Gets His Face Painted *Blue's Clues Blue's Senses Part 10 *Nick Jr Face Acounces For Joey's Lunch *Joey's Lunch Lunch Time Song *Nick Jr Face Looks Through A Kaleidoscope *Nick Jr. Next ID (1:00p Allegra's Window, 1:30p Rupert) *Little Bear Promo *Blue's Clues Promo *Nick Jr New Fall Season Promo *Rupert Promo *Nick Jr ID - Fish * Nick Jr Face Looks Through A Window * Allegra's Window Small Is Beautiful Part 11 *Nick Jr Face The Frog *Jungle Boggie Playing *Nick Jr Face Tells The Opposites *Nick Jr. Next ID (1:30p Rupert) *The Wubbulous World Of Dr. Seuss Promo Ask The Cat *Alice In Wonderland Vhs October 14 1997 Commercial *Mcdonald's Happy Meal The Jungle Book 1997 Commercial (4x) *Nick Jr Commercial Song *Nick Jr ID - Chicken *Nick Jr Face Has A Mouth Big *Rupert Rupert and Growler Part 12 * Nick Jr Face Has a Clock for a Nose * Muppet Time: Baseball * Nick Jr Face And The Flowers That Never Stop Growing *Nickelodeon Next ID (What Would You Do and Wild & Crazy Kids) Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Nick Jr Commercial 1997 Category:Nick Jr Commercial Break